Chance
by Tiffany7898
Summary: A/U: There was no doubt he loved her, the princess of Planet Vegeta. Their affair was amazing while it lasted. Now, it's a show, a show for the people of Planet Vegeta, the suspense of the man being eaten, or wedded. It's a game for him, a game of chance. It was either life or death, and his life was in the palm of his lover's hands. "Choose a door boy!"


**_AN: Broten one-shot! It takes place on Planet Vegeta! Enjoy guys. :)_**

She sat there on her personal throne next to her father's. Glaring down at the scene before her. The love of her life, standing in the center of the gigantic area in front of two tall doors. Goten, her lover, looked up at her, his onyx eyes staring up at her royal blue eyes. There was no doubt he loved her, the princess of Planet Vegeta, Bulla.

He loved her with all his heart, and she loved him to the very end. But his rank...3rd class. How could a princess fall for a 3rd class warrior? Surely she could have picked an elite to be her mate, at least, that's what her father thought. King Vegeta, he claims he knows what's best for his dear daughter. And to him, that Low class warrior was _far _from the best. His daughter deserved better.

From the moment he caught those two together, his blood boiled with rage. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't stand it, not one bit. He couldn't bare to see his daughter with that low life. The king spent all day and night, thinking about how to punish this man for having an affair with his daughter. Banishment, he first thought, but no, that was too easy. This man needed a much greater punishment.

Then it came to him, an old tradition. Chance, it was called. This event was very famous years ago, a man or woman that has done an extremely terrible crime, was to be placed in an area, with all of Planet Vegeta's people watching. The person was to stand in front of two, exactly alike doors. One door held one of the most ferocious creature in all of Planet Vegeta. A creature so blood thirsty and vicious, it would rip out the person's insides once it caught sight of them.

The other door, held a beautiful woman, or a handsome man, depending on the gender of the offender. If the criminal opened up this door, they would have to marry and mate that man or woman right then and there. No question about it. It was like a show for the people of Planet Vegeta, and a game for the offender, a game of chance. The people of Vegeta always enjoyed this tradition, they had a chance to see if a criminal would be eaten alive or forced against their will to marry and mate.

Though this tradition has not been used in years. No one dared to commit such a crime to end up in the tradition of Chance. But of course, there was always one person brave enough to take such a risk as having an affair with the princess. Goten should have known better, some would say. Goten was brave, taking on such a risk to be with the love of his life, others would say.

Princess Bulla, obviously did not like this event one bit. Before it all began, she had snuck away into the dungeons to see her lover. Bulla knew which door held the horrifying creature, and which held the beautiful woman. She had made a promise to him that she would signal him with her eyes. Shifting her eyes right, would signal him to take the left door, and shifting her eyes left, would signal him to take the right door.

Before she left, he kissed him passionately, she did not want to part from her lover. But she had no choice, she couldn't question her father, or she would also have to endure some type of punishment. Once she left the dungeons, she walked up to the royal seating area. The young princess sat on her throne. She had an important decision to make.

Which door should she signal him to?

If she signaled him to the creature, she would have to witness her lover being torn limb from limb. But if she signaled him to the woman, she would have to witness her lover marry and mate with that vile woman. She didn't want to witness him being killed. And she didn't want to witness him be wedded to another woman. He was hers. She wouldn't allow that woman behind the door to even touch her Goten. But...then again...she couldn't see him be brutally killed.

She couldn't live without him, could she? She didn't want him to be killed. But she didn't want that woman anywhere near him either, her jealously risen, just the thought of that woman touching him. She balled her firsts, her nails cutting into the flesh of her palm. She couldn't, she wouldn't allow it. But the creature...she couldn't allow that either.

She sighed and looked up at her father, he was almost done with his speech about the so called 'crime'. Soon Goten would have to choose a door. Bulla had to think fast, she needed to choose a door for her lover, he was counting on her to choose the right one. But...was the right one for him, the right one for her? Would she be satisfied with the door he wanted her to choose for him?

She promised him she would pick the right door, didn't she? She loved him, so of course she would have chosen the right door for him. His life was in her hands, and he trusted her with all his heart. He still stared up at the princess, waiting for the King to finish his speech. King Vegeta glared down at Goten. "Choose a door boy!" He commanded. Goten didn't tear his eyes off Bulla.

The princess sighed, after a long time of thinking, she made her decision. She shifted her eyes to the right, which meant Goten was to choose the left door. Without hesitation, Goten walked over to the left door. Without a second thought, he grasped the handle and yanked it open. The princess was satisfied with her decision, she just hoped that her lover felt satisfied as well.


End file.
